The Penelope Show
(Note: This is NOT a ripoff of The Pussycats. Read to find out why.) The Penelope Show is a series focusing around what Penelope did during (but mostly after) The Garfield Show. It lasted 5 seasons, 100 episodes, and had 4 TV movies. It was followed up by its spin-off My Three Cats. Characters *'Penelope' is the show's main character, and has 9 brothers (here, Al has been dropped, and replaced by 9 brothers; 2 older, 6 younger, and 1 twin). She starts off 15, but she and Lonnie turn 16 in Penelope's Not-so-Sweet 16. *'Logan' is the oldest Pussycat sibling, at age 19 (20 beginning in Lozen). He loves his cellphone, but is also very kind. *'Lenny' is Penelope's second older brother, at age 17. He isn't very smart, but, like Logan, is kind to his siblings. *'Lonnie' is Penelope's twin brother, older by 2 minutes. He loves anything muddy, grimy, and stinky. *'Luke' is Penelope's first younger brother, at age 14. He loves music and plays multiple instruments. *'Lance' is Penelope's 13-year old, funny brother. He tells jokes at any opportunity. *'Liam' is the 7th child of the family. He is 12 and loves sports, balls, and games. *'Lucas' is a 10 year old goth who hates colors (except for black and really, really, really, really, really, really dark gray), and likes zombie movies. *'Levi' is a 4-year old cat prodigy. He has already graduated college and has a Nobel Physics Prize. *'Leon' is the 11 month old kitten of the family. He doesn't really have a personality, but in Changing the Kitty, Lenny tries to make him like him. *'Jon' appears quite frequently, and is the only other Garfield character to appear regularly. Here, he tries to help the cats sometimes (Like in Penelope... the Movie!) but almost always fails (one instance of success was Penelope's Not-so-Sweet 16, where he threw Lonnie a birthday party). He does, however, succeed as an antagonist in episodes like Dog Gone Jon and Happy Halloveen! Story In the first episode, Penelope sees Garfield making out with Arlene. Various later episodes show her trying to win Garfield back. However, this stopped after Penelope Goes to Disney World. She lives with her 9 brothers described above in the basement of Vito's Pizzeria. Each episode lasts approximately 22 minutes. Some of that time is used for Family Guy-style cutaway gags and hilarious side plots. Some episodes (Like Changing the Kitty) feature real-life songs, others feature original songs. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot #Levi Has a Ball #Penelope's Pageant #The Dead Body #Bird Homes #Penelope's Party #Penelope Starts a Band #The Karate Kat #The Amazing ShamPow! #Changing the Kitty #May the Best Cat Win #The Kitty Tooth Fairy #Liam's Loose Leg #Bigfoot Hunters #Power Up Penelope #Rated L for Lucas #Happy Halloveen! #Penelope's Not-so-Sweet 16 #Thanksgiving, Done Wrong! #Dog Gone Jon #Home For the Holidays #Happy New Year! #867-5309 (Penny) #The Cat Burglar #April Fools... To You! #Garfield Gets Engaged Season 2 #Penelope is Speechless #Poppyseed Avenue #Bust a Fool #Cooking with Idiots #Penelope and Lonnie's Recycled Adventure #The Crawl Space #Lozen #The O-Liam-Pics #Wheel of Cash #Penelope... the Movie! #20,000 Bowling Leagues Under the Sea #Cat Telethon #The Great Penny Caper #Happy Birthday, Garfield #Jon Loses His Ears (Kinda) #Sweetie (Stupid) Scouts #One Flu Over the Cuckoo Clock #Leon's Bad Word #The Drive-Thru #Spies (Not) Like Us #Play Place #The Stupid Bowl #Book Contest #Power Up Penelope 2: Valentine's Day #Arlene's Bachelorette Party #The Wedding TV Movie 1 *Penelope Goes to Disney World Season 3 #Garfield and Arlene's Kittens #Vit O. Cheese's #Friday the 13th #Penelope Arbuckle and Jon Pussycat #America's Zaniest Pet Videos #Vito's Resort #Three Little Kittens #Boy (Cat) Meets Girl (Cat) #Kitten Kindness #Power Up Penelope 3: The League of Cats #Prankster's Paradise #Luke's Concert #Cat Homes TV Movie 2 *Long Lost Lyman TV Movie 3 *The League of Cats vs. The Pet Force: Dawn of Nothing Season 4 #Arcade Escape #The Masterpiece #The Health Inspector #Kitten Pageant #Cameouflage #Rock and Roll Auction #Who's Penelope? #Doppleganger Effect #Don't Sprain on My Parade #The Lake Erie Monster #The Haunted House #Pirates of the Caribbean Resort #For Your Infomercial Season 5 #Happy Anniversary # #The Elevator # #Logan's ViewTube Channel # #On the Road Again # #3 Cheers for Penelope #The Cats Run the Restaurant #Jon Goes GaGa # # #Friend or Fake? # # #Any First Words? # #Penelope's Mistake # #The Time Capsule #The Grand Finale TV Movie 4 *Once Upon a Toon See Also * The Pussycats * My Three Cats Category:Fan Shows Category:Shows Category:The Penelope Show